comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
She-Hulk/Pre-Vamp Logs
Log(s) happened before the revamp and may not apply in full. Logs *2010-04-18 - Tank for the Scene! - Crooks with a high-tech armored car try to steal diamonds on 5th Avenue and get foiled by Nightcrawler, She-Hulk, and secretly by Andrea. Simone is seen in the crowd. *2010-04-22 - Hydra on Wall Street - The forces of terrorist organization HYDRA take hostage the New York City Stock Exchange on Wall Street. She-Hulk and Captain America appear on the scene to deal with this, with a little help from an unknown bystander. *2010-04-23 - HYDRA is a Nazi! - HYDRA isn't done after their last terrorist attack, they decide to attack Stark Industries. (DG: 2010-04-24 - Terrorist Attack on Stark Industries) *2010-05-01 - Style and Substance - Andrea Tellierra shows up for her next modeling gig, and finds a surprise guest for the show: the Sensational She-Hulk! The two model some clothes and get to know one another a bit. *2010-05-06 - Frocks, Jocks and Lawyers - Andrea Tellierra meets Jennifer Waters at the two end up shopping in the same upscale women's clothier boutique. On their way out, they encounter Bobby Drake, who decides to try to wow the ladies with his attempts at humor. *2010-05-13 - Modeling Self-Image - She-Hulk calls Andrea and they meet to eat and chat about charities, foundations, and the body image issues of young women. *2010-05-14 - Avengers What? - After being kidnapped, a number of individuals find out they are a member of a team that doesn't even exist yet. Where was the memo this morning?! *2010-05-28 - Hydro-Man Gets Cold Feet - Attacking a bank like a beginner, Hydro-Man ends up getting very cold feet. (DG: 2010-05-29 - Bank Robbery Foiled by Heroes) *2010-05-28 - An Avengers? - A meeting after clashing with Hydro-Man, three individuals decide to officially form the Avengers. *2010-05-24 - A foe as lovely as a tree - Loki tests out his green thumb against a group of heroes. *2010-05-30 – Norse by Norse West - Loki transforms a bunch of yuppies into Vikings and tries to take out Thor and She-Hulk *2010-06-04 - Rhine, Rhine, go away - Loki's making mischief again, this time angering a water elemental and putting it in the Hudson River! *2010-07-19 - Say Ewww - There's an Anti Mutant Riot. Captain America appears to calm it with Avenger back up. Things take a turn for the worse when Toad appears...and licks She-Hulk. Ewww. *2010-08-12 - Alert! Captain America Attacks! - For some strange reason Captain America attacks the Avenger's Mansion, but soon it is revealed that not all is as it seems. *2010-08-24 - Space Adventures: Crash Lessons - A strange space ship crashes into the Hudson River and the Avengers are called into backup S.H.I.E.L.D. Just what are they supposed to do anyway? (DB: 2010-08-24 - Conspiracy?!) *2010-08-28 - Space Adventures: The Fantastic 4 aren't so Fantastic - The Fantastic 4 attack a secret database of SHIELD, and the while short on staff, the Avengers are called in to help cover things up. What are the Avengers, SHIELD's personal bus boys?! *2010-08-28 - Space Adventures: Unannounced Visit - Visiting the Baxter Building, the Avengers decide to put a world of hurt on the impostors. *2010-08-29 - Space Adventures: First Flight and Boom Presents - Going into space, the Avengers are determined to rescue the Fantastic Four and teach the Skrull a lesson they won't soon forget. (MRM: 2010-08-29 - Aliens Are Real & MTV: 2010-08-30 - The F4 Were Impostors) *2010-09-20 - Happy Birthday Sawyer! - Some of the Avengers show up for Sawyer's birthday party as a surprise. *2010-09-24 - One Freaky Weekend: Into the Fire - T'Challa's eventful first day as an Avenger is strange for more than just him.